Inbox
by Tia Rhot
Summary: Pois esse era o único motivo para fazer Roronoa Zoro rezar. [Baseada em Inbox - Scatolove]


Naquela noite em que Zoro tinha depositado sua confiança além da meteorologia, quase suspirava de alívio ao ver o temporal caindo estrondoso do lado de fora da janela.

Ao contrário do que muitos pensavam, Zoro era um homem de fé: em si mesmo. Sempre confiou demais em seus instintos, no seu esforço e no resultado que isso traria. Hoje sua carreira profissional de prestígio na polícia se deu única e exclusivamente por causa de suas ações. Assim acreditava.

Mas conhecendo a si mesmo, e se lembrando vagamente das crenças de sua mãe, mesmo sem nem saber como, Zoro rezou. Rezou firmemente para que no dia de hoje em específico caísse um temporal.

Desejava que chovesse, enchesse, alagasse, trovejasse, causasse bastante e transbordasse, pois seria sua desculpa perfeita para manter Monkey D. Luffy em sua casa.

Falando no citado, este se encontrava deitado no sofá do Roronoa com o peito para cima onde o controle da televisão repousava. Ela ainda estava ligada, indicando que o que quer que estivesse passando não tinha interessado o moreno. Mas não era isso que chamava atenção do dono da casa, e sim o peito subindo e descendo lentamente, sendo ainda mais evidente o leve movimento por causa do objeto. Nunca pensou que algo tão trivial pudesse o encantar tanto, mas Zoro admitia para si mesmo que poderia passar horas vendo o namorado dormir sem se entediar.

A verdade era que Luffy tinha despertado um lado carinhoso em si que não conhecia até então: a vontade de agradar com uns mimos surpresas durante os comuns dias de semana (geralmente envolvendo uma barra de chocolate ou a carne que ele tanto adorava), o desejo de manter contato mais frequente que com as outras pessoas e saber como foi o dia do pequeno, a saudade irritante quando eles têm que passar mais tempo sem se ver, ou o coração batendo mais forte no momento que ele sorria, ainda mais quando Zoro era o motivo.

Também não acreditava em como podia ficar meloso, dentre todas as aventuras sexuais que teve (não que a lista seja extensa) nunca foi de manter contato com a pessoa. Na verdade, na maioria das vezes acordava primeiro e deixava o parceiro na cama. Era só sexo. Mas com Luffy era diferente, acabou se acostumando com a mania dele de falar coisas aleatórias após o ato, ou quando ficava cansado demais para isso, se aconchegava no peito do namorado. Também se surpreendeu em como era bom o ver dormir nesse momento e após isso ficar acariciando os fios negros antes de também se entregar ao mundo dos sonhos.

Luffy o fez se tornar uma pessoa melhor, se conhecer totalmente, e por mais que com os outros tenha continuado o mesmo (até mais reservado do que deveria) na intimidade e relacionamento ele descobriu alguém totalmente diferente dentro de si. Alguém que só iria ser descoberto através de um amor de verdade.

E o mais bobo dos bombeiros, com um sorriso maior que o rosto, uma coragem invejável e uma capacidade irreal de se colocar no lugar do outro foi aquele quem o fez descobrir esse verdadeiro amor.

Conheceram-se por causa do ofício, mas Luffy tinha se interessado em si (primeiramente para amizade) e depois de certa relutância e a coincidência de terem alguns amigos em comum, deixou que ele entrasse em sua vida. O namoro veio naturalmente, sendo completamente recíproco, e se fosse para dizer a partir de quando tinha se apaixonado, Zoro não sabia responder.

E, como o tempo passa mais rápido do que se gostaria ou se percebe, neste momento já podiam dizer que estavam há três anos e meio no relacionamento.

Mas parou de divagar em relação a isso, mesmo que Luffy estivesse dormindo, logo a fome iria apertar o fazendo acordar e o esverdeado sabia em como ele conseguia ser mal-humorado com fome. Por isso, mesmo que não seja um Sanji da vida, Zoro desligava o fogão para poder tirar o macarrão da água quente, logo o colocando na pia sob a água gelada para parar de cozinhar.

Enquanto isso, conferiu o estado do molho vermelho e percebeu que estava ficando no ponto. E isso significava que o cheiro já estava invadindo a casa, ou seja, Luffy logo iria acordar.

"O que está fazendo de tão bom?" Perguntou fazendo notar sua presença e quase assustando o namorado, mas que depois de tanto tempo já tinha se acostumado com as súbitas aparições.

Mas ainda errava o quão rápido ele podia ser em relação a comida.

"Um prato italiano, mas se você continuar se apoiando no meu ombro desse jeito vou acabar cozinhando um macarrão queimado."

É, ele não era o melhor exemplo de bom humor, principalmente na cozinha. Zoro não era muito fã de cozinhar, mas depois de ver a cada loucura que ele era capaz de fazer (antes de colocar o bloquinho de manteiga na frigideira tem que se tirar o alumínio, e isso é um senso comum, menos para Luffy) descobriu que para a sobrevivência dos dois era melhor ele assumir esse papel.

"Tudo bem então, eu vou esperar ali."

Apontou para a cadeira que ficava ali na cozinha (não há sala de jantar, eles comem naquele cômodo mesmo) e se sentou observando-o terminar de cozinhar. Luffy não entendia bem porque, mas gostava de observar Zoro cozinhando. Na verdade gostava de observar Zoro. Uma preferência em especial enquanto o outro treinava.

Passou um tempo e Luffy percebeu que alguma coisa não estava certa, seu namorado estava claramente nervoso. Uma gota de suor apareceu em sua testa e ele tinha certeza que não tinha a ver com a temperatura alterada pelo uso do fogão, principalmente ao perceber a tensão que os ombros alheios demonstravam. Focou sua atenção mais um pouco em anomalias e percebeu que além de morder o lábio, eles estava passando a língua em pequenos intervalos, sinal de que a boca estava ressecada.

Definitivamente nervoso.

"O que aconteceu? Se está preocupado comigo voltando na chuva depois ela já vai ter passado depois de comermos." Logo se adiantou sabendo de como Zoro se preocupava consigo.

"Ah, deve passar sim." Disse mesmo que não quisesse de forma nenhuma que a chuva passasse. Era a garantia que Luffy iria continuar ali, tempo o suficiente para ele conseguir coragem (?) para fazer o que devia. Na verdade, ele nem ao menos sabe se a palavra era essa mesmo…

Mas o fato de Luffy ter percebido seu nervosismo o deixou mais nervoso mesmo que não tivesse ciência disso. Então os ombros não relaxaram, assim como a própria face. E essa informação foi bem analisada por Luffy.

Na verdade, ele não sabia muito o que fazer. Ele percebeu que o esverdeado claramente mentiu na frase, porque se fosse preocupação com a chuva, não teria mantido aquela postura. Mas na verdade… Zoro nunca tinha mentido para ele. Uma característica muito forte do relacionamento é que os dois são extremamente sinceros e algumas pessoas às vezes até perguntam como eles lidam com isso. Então algo muito sério estava acontecendo.

O que podia ser tão sério? Nem no pior dia do Zoro quando teve que ir ao enterro de Kuina ele mentiu: odiava admitir fraqueza, mas perder a pessoa que chamava de irmã na frente dele por um maldito assaltante o fez chorar no colo de Luffy quase um dia inteiro enquanto repetia que era um fraco. Um policial que não pode salvar a própria irmã.

Ou no pior dia de Luffy quando perdeu Dandan por causa de câncer no pulmão. Mesmo nesse dia os dois ainda foram verdadeiros um com o outro. Então o fato de Zoro estar mentindo para si o deixava bastante preocupado.

Por isso, mesmo sendo quem era, não conseguiu comer muito. A comida estava gostosa sim, o namorado pareceu ter se esforçado muito na receita, mas ele não podia levar as coisas assim: comida era hora sagrada e ele não podia comer enquanto não entendesse o que estava acontecendo. Só se estivesse com muuuuuuita fome.

"Eu estou indo." Se levantou indo em direção ao casaco jogado no sofá.

Zoro se levantou bruscamente, tinha comida no prato.

"O que aconteceu?" Agora a tensão em seus ombros ganhou mais nitidez, além de que os músculos se enrijeceram em poucos segundo.

"É você quem tinha que dizer, Zoro." Colocou o casaco no braço. "Você nunca mentiu para mim e não gostei de ter feito agora." Um trovão cortou a fala do menor os lembrando do temporal, mas os dois sabiam que ele iria embora de qualquer forma. "Eu estou muito irritado, Zoro, mais irritado que no dia que descobri que seu colega de trabalho estava dando em cima de você mesmo namorando comigo." Não era de sentir ciúmes, mas o cara tentou sentar no colo do Zoro na frente do Luffy.

Também nunca foi exemplo de paciência.

"Não quero brigar com você, e não vou." Eram raríssimas as vezes que ele tomava esse tipo de decisão, mas quando tomava era por fatores muito maiores que a raiva. E nesse momento, por mais que dissesse que estava com raiva, ele não conseguiu identificar que na verdade ele estava era decepcionado.

"Espera, eu explico." Respirou fundo enquanto andou em direção ao próprio quarto. Percebeu que ele o seguia e ficou mais calmo, que bom que conseguiria reverter a situação. Abiu a porta do quarto e fez sinal para que ele entrasse em sua frente.

Quando o menor entrou ficou um tanto confuso, mas muito surpreso. O quarto estava à luz de velas, e bem no centro (onde estava a cama) tinham muitas fotos. Todas dos dois.

Quando foram ao primeiro encontro e descobriram que tinham sido seguidos pelos amigos, no dia que foram ao parque de diversões e Luffy quase brigou com uma criança que tentou pegar seu algodão-doce, na primeira viagem que fizeram para escalar uma montanha, a segunda (e última) que foram visitar uma praia, nos dias normais de trabalho que ele mesmo tinha insistido em tirar fotos… Muitas recordações.

Sabia que era uma declaração de amor, principalmente porque o namorado não era muito bom com palavras (na verdade, nenhum dos dois era expert) então quando se virou para pedir explicações sentiu uma falha na batida do próprio coração.

Zoro estava ajoelhado com uma caixinha em mãos.

"Casa comigo."

Luffy simplesmente não sabia o que fazer, estava muito surpreso mesmo, mas logo saiu do seu estado de torpor e sorriu segurando as mãos de Zoro.

"Mas é claro, seu bobo. Não acredito que ficou tão nervoso por isso."

Zoro se levantou e colocou a aliança no dedo de Luffy, coisa que estava sonhando desde antes de comprar a aliança, muito mais intensificado depois que com a ajuda de Nami conseguiu comprá-la.

Então olharam um nos olhos do outro. Os sentimentos transbordando. Esperanças e expectativas de uma a dois, de um passo maior, de um sonho realizado. Pois é, os dois queriam se casar.

Isso, no entanto, não durou por muito tempo: logo as bocas estavam unidas num desejo lento, romântico. Queriam aproveitar a noite. Sentir as mãos curiosas a explorar a geografia corporal que tanto conheciam e tanto amavam tocar.

Se sentiam o clima do quarto aquecer e esquentar, num completo contraste com a chuva imponente do lado de fora. O desejo inflamava e queimava dentro dos dois enquanto os beijos ficavam mais intenso.

Até que Zoro, querendo mais apoio, levou Luffy até uma parede e o firmou ali com as costas no gelado, o fazendo separar os lábios para soltar o ar pela boca. Logo após isso firmou os dedos nos fios verdes alheios sentido seu pescoço ser marcado. Também pode sentir o sorriso alheio.

"Zoro…"

O chamado olhou para cima, sua consciência derretendo como gelo ao ouvir aquele tom tão manhoso. Ele não precisava nem pedir. A mão escorregou pelo corpo delgado e encontrou a bunda firme. Apertou.

"Eu amo você."

Novamente se beijaram, voltando a consumação da noite. Tinham certeza que seriam muito felizes juntos.


End file.
